Un coin pour être moi
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot WuXYuu] C'est l'anniversaire de Yuuri et Wolfram vient lui demander ce qu'il souhaite en cadeau... cadeau à Shakes XD


**Disclaimers**KKM appartient à quelqu'un qui aime bien tyranniser les petits blonds aux yeux verts. Si les personnages m'appartenaient il y aurait plus de angst, il y aurait un Gundam, Moscou serait rasé… (ah merde ça c'est l'épisode 33 de GSD XD). Ou alors ils seraient tous morts dans d'atroces souffrances…

**Couple :** Wolfinou et Yuuri Gargamel. Claudia chou fleur et Michel CopperField. Boule et Bill, Pif et Hercule, Tic et Tac…

**Rating :** PG

**Résumé** : C'est l'anniversaire de Yuuri ! Yippee-aye-yoo… non ?

**Spoilers** : non, juste la mention d'un prénom mais si vous n'avez pas vu, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Et rien n'est dit.

**Pour : un petit pingouin rouge en la câlinant très fort à l'occasion d'une occasion XDDDD.**

**WSAC powa : contest d'été anniv' Yuuri ! J'ai fait mon job XDDDD bonne chance aux autres XD**

* * *

* * *

**Un coin pour être moi…**

¤

¤

**_Les jardins du royaume, un mois de juillet…_**

**¤**

_Un brun vêtu de noir parmi des roses rouges et blanches, assez près d'un arbre._

_Un blond vêtu de bleu qui marche vers lui d'un pas pressé, ennuyé._

**¤**

- Yuuri ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton anniversaire était pour bientôt.

- C'est parce que ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Il n'y a que Conrad qui le sait pour des raisons évidentes. Et encore, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le sache pas. Comment tu l'as su, au fait ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- C'est toi.

**¤**

_Regard perplexe contre sourire en coin_

**¤**

- …

- Je passais dans le couloir et t'ai entendu dire à Greta que dans deux jours ce serait ton anniversaire. Je suis allé m'entretenir avec Gwendal avant de te retrouver ici. Gisela m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu dans les jardins.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu désirerais en cadeau.

**¤**

_Regard perplexe contre sourire plus doux._

**¤**

- ?

- Ne sois pas étonné. C'est ton anniversaire et je pense que chez toi aussi on offre quelque chose.

- ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je déteste les surprises et les visages dégoûtés de ceux qui ne reçoivent pas ce qu'ils désirent. Alors je demande, je n'ai pas le temps de perdre du temps.

- Ah ! Euh… c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas dit ça pour avoir un cadeau… - elle m'a juste posé la question et j'ai répondu. Il a fallu qu'elle le fasse devant Gunther et Chérie…

- Ah…

**¤**

_Regard perplexe qui se fait ennuyé_

_Main qui gratte derrière la tête._

_Sourire plus doux qui se fait moqueur._

**¤**

- Oui Ah ! Lui et ta mère organiseront après-demain « une fête inoubliable en mon honneur ».

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ils veulent sûrement faire d'une pierre, deux coups, vu que cela correspond à peu près à l'anniversaire de ton avènement. Et comme tu n'étais jamais là le jour même, l'anniversaire de ton arrivée au pouvoir n'avait jamais vraiment été fêté.

- … Un anniversaire deux en un ? Comme un cadeau Bonux ?

- Un quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

**¤**

_Sourire moqueur qui se fait perplexe._

_Regard ennuyé qui devient… étrange._

**¤**

- …

- N'empêche c'est du boulot, attends ! Je me suis vu signer des piles et des piles d'invitations de gens que je ne connais même pas – en plus des décrets -… crois-moi ça te plombe la journée !

- C'est sûr tu as dû avoir une crampe à la main. Fais attention à tes articulations, surtout.

**¤**

_Reprendre les habitudes_

_Reprendre les marques_

_Moqueries contre taquineries_

_Petit prince contre roi_

**¤**

- Ha.ha.ha. J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça !

- Hm.

- Hm ?

- Je vis cela tous les ans dignement. On est une mauviette ou on ne l'est pas et visiblement je ne le suis pas.

**¤**

_Colère d'un brun._

_Pas la même que d'habitude._

_Problème._

**¤**

- M'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis je ne suis pas toi. Je ne suis pas important. C'est ce que je porte en moi que l'on écoute, pas les mots d'un ado d'un autre monde.

**¤**

_Regard surpris d'un blond._

_Situation anormale._

_Trouver une solution._

_Vite._

**¤**

- Arrête un peu le larmoyant, ça ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- On n'est pas toujours courageux, Wolfram… Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne l'ai jamais été, ne le serais probablement jamais.

- Personne ne te le demande, Yuuri… en tous cas pas maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que c'était un mal d'être différent de moi… _au contraire._

**¤**

_Rire désabusé._

_Poings serrés._

_Regard noir, très froid._

**¤**

- Je vis les choses malgré moi, même si j'y participe. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de libre-arbitre… les gens m'aiment – quand ils m'aiment - pour ce que je ne suis pas, comment veux-tu que je le prenne ?

- …

- Ah tu vois ? Même toi, tu ne peux pas répondre. Je vais te dire, moi. Je ne suis pas important puisque pour un événement aussi intime que _mon_ anniversaire, je n'ai pas voie au chapitre, je dois le partager. Je ne peux même pas décider de ne pas le fêter. Je n'ai aucune importance. C'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas, mais là je m'en rends compte encore plus.

**¤**

_Yeux levés au ciel._

_Inspiration rapide._

**¤**

- Tu m'énerves, Yuuri. Tu m'énerves et tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, hein Wolfram ? Je suis une mauviette imbécile qui n'a pas le droit d'être un peu égoïste et amer. Qui est juste bon à signer des papiers à tour de bras, à prendre des décisions que personne n'approuve et est écouté quand ce n'est pas lui qui parle.

**¤**

_Bras croisés_

_Corps tendus_

_Défis du regard._

_Vert hautain contre noir abyssal_

**¤**

- Yuuri… tu agis comme si tu ne connaissais pas la situation… pour nous cela fait trois ans que tu es ici.

- Et pour moi cela fait un an tout rond que je viens. J'ai basculé pour la première fois quelques jours avant mon anniversaire. J'y ai rencontré celui qui m'a donné mon nom, suis devenu roi avant de me fiancer par erreur…

**¤**

_Vert froid, glacial_

_Blessé._

**¤**

- Aurais-tu préféré ne jamais nous connaître ?

- NON ! Mais parfois…

**¤**

_Réponse claire_

_Sincère._

_Triste._

**¤**

- Est-ce que tu regrettes, Yuuri ? Est-ce cela qui te mine sans que tu n'oses le dire ?

- …

- Parce que je peux au moins t'offrir ta liberté, si ça peut libérer ton esprit. Si ça peut t'empêcher d'être comme ça. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi… _je ne veux plus voir ce regard-là et si je peux l'éviter…_ Il faudra juste ne pas le dire afin que l'on ne prenne pas notre rupture pour une preuve d'instabilité au sein de notre royaume…

- … Je croyais que tu m'aimais, Wolfram.

**¤**

_Regard noir blessé,_

_un peu perdu,_

_un peu craintif._

_Perte de repères._

**¤**

- Je ne t'ai pas toujours aimé, Yuuri.

- …

- N'oublie jamais que j'ai tenté de t'éliminer quand je me suis trouvé fiancé par erreur à un humain.

- Oui…

**¤**

_Regard qui ne comprend pas._

_Regard qui s'explique, s'enflammant._

_Le feu pouvait être vert._

**¤**

- Je ne t'ai pas aimé tout de suite. Par contre j'ai _appris_ à te connaître et à t'aimer. Pour le peu de fois que je vois le roi Originel, on ne peut pas dire que c'est lui que je connais le plus ou le mieux. Même si je ne connaissais pas la date de ton anniversaire.

- …

- Alors je t'interdis de venir me dire ce que je pense de toi. Je t'interdis de « croire », Yuuri. Je te l'interdis parce que tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dans la tête.

- …

- Je ferais toujours passer les Mazokus avant toi parce que c'est ma responsabilité. _C'est ce que je dis, mais dans la réalité, c'est toi que je fais passer avant… je te protège de toi-même comme je peux. _Nous devons faire passer les Mazokus avant tout.

- Pas uniquement les Mazokus. Tout le monde, tout Shinmakoku.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te mine autant. La situation est la même, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait changé ! Mais...

- _Justement…_ Je ne me comprends pas non plus, tu sais…

**¤**

_Un vert qui se rapproche_

_Un petit pas_

_Puis deux._

**¤**

- Laisse-moi terminer. Mais à côté de cela tu es destiné à régner, sans y avoir été vraiment préparé… et si tu t'es remarquablement adapté, on ne va pas non plus te demander d'être parfait tout de suite. Même si à court terme, tu te devras de l'être.

- …

- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être ce que tu es, ni d'avoir les responsabilités que tu as, mais si le fait d'être fiancé à moi est une plaie, ce qui a été fait peut être défait. Au moins tu aurais cette liberté-là. Mais pas au détriment de nos actions pour notre peuple.

**¤**

_Colère noire_

_Trois petits pas_

_Puis quatre._

**¤**

- Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu vois, tu me « rends » ma liberté, mais je ne la demande pas !

- Pourtant tu ne perds pas une occasion pour tenter de rompre de nos fiançailles… je pensais te faciliter la tâche, après tout, c'est ce que tu souhaites le plus, non ?

- NON !

**¤**

_Une bourrasque qui souffle dans les roses_

_Une odeur entêtante._

_Cinq pas_

_Puis six_

_Une odeur de feu_

**¤**

- …

- Je veux juste prendre une décision par moi-même pour une fois, sans paraître insensé ou puéril.

- Alors prends la décision de rompre nos fiançailles et…

- TOUT NE TOURNE PAS AUTOUR DE TA PERSONNE, WOLFRAM.

- Je te demande pardon ?

**¤**

_Une flamme à la main_

_Des yeux plus noirs encore à la lueur orange_

_Irréels_

_Plus beaux encore quand ils sont perdus et en rage_

_A la lueur orange, le vert se pare de pierres précieuses_

_Sous le regard onyx_

_La colère donne des expressions magnifiques,_

_Magiques._

_La colère permet d'être franc à défaut de s'expliquer._

_La laisser exploser avant d'aviser._

_Les pas s'arrêtent._

**¤**

- Il ne te vient pas à l'esprit que rompre nos fiançailles n'est pas la chose que je désire le plus au monde ? En plus nous avons une fille !

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que te débarrasser de moi est ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde.

- Non !

- …

- Pourquoi on se dispute, Wolfram ? Je ne veux juste pas fêter mon anniversaire, est-ce trop demander ?

- Est-ce vraiment ton anniversaire le problème ? ne le fêtes-tu pas là-bas, avec tes parents ?

- … ce n'est pas pareil…

**¤**

_Douceur._

_Franchise._

_La flamme s'éteint et la lune et les réverbères extérieurs au palais prennent le relais pour marquer les expressions du visage._

_Il fait nuit noire._

_Les pas reprennent._

_Doucement._

_La voix redevient calme._

**¤**

- Tu es quelqu'un d'important ici, Yuuri, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ton anniversaire est l'occasion de resserrer les liens, nouer de nouvelles alliances, de montrer ton pouvoir.

- Quitte à ce que ce soit une occasion, je préférerais que ce soit pour faire la paix, que les gens soient heureux autour de moi…

- …

- Que ce ne soit pas qu'une trêve entre hypocrites qui veulent s'écharper… ou qui me respectent parce qu'ils me craignent, ou qui me prennent pour un demeuré… J'ai très peu d'amis, ici. J'ai une nouvelle famille. Et il y a plus de 800 personnes d'invitées… Je ne connais pas 800 personnes, moi.

- Cela fait partie de tes obligations…

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé !

**¤**

_Retour de la colère_

_Soupir_

**¤**

- On tourne en rond, Yuuri…

- …

- Si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas ? Vraiment.

- ...

**¤**

_Une tête qui se détourne._

_Un corps tout proche._

_Des poings qui se serrent et se desserrent._

_Un blond qui attend._

**¤**

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Si tu me demandais ce qui allait, ça irait bien plus vite.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui va ?

- RIEN !

- Imbécile…

**¤**

_Un blond qui lève les yeux aux étoiles…_

_En faisant une petite prière._

**¤**

- Je sais bien que je suis bête. J'peux pas avoir ce que j'veux de toutes façons.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yuuri ? Que veux-tu vraiment ?

**¤**

_Une voix douce._

_Une voix qui se serre autant que les poings._

**¤**

- J'aimerais… j'aimerais que tout le monde soit heureux. Et… j'y arrive pas. Ça fait un an que je viens et il y a encore des conflits, rien n'est arrangé, je me sens de mieux en mieux ici, les gens comptent sur moi et… j'me dis que si je m'endormais pour de bon, celui qui est en moi pourrait tout arranger en étant là définitivement et…

**¤**

_Retour de flamme._

**¤**

- Ne.répète.jamais.ça.

- Mais Wolfram ?

**¤**

_Flamme. _

**¤**

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces mots où je te ferais taire. Et tu n'aimeras pas la manière dont je le ferais. Je ne peux pas te tuer mais je peux te faire regretter amèrement tes propos.

- Je ne voulais pas te fâcher… chuis bon qu'à ça de toutes façons.

**¤**

_Une goutte._

_Deux gouttes._

Une inspiration prise.

Une boule dans la gorge.

Un blond qui se rapproche tout doucement, malgré son tempérament volcanique.

Un brun qui se recule.

_Trois gouttes._

_Quatre gouttes._

Un corps qui rencontre un tronc d'arbre, qui ne peut plus reculer.

Un autre qui avance et qui tend la main.

Cinq gouttes.

Le corps contre l'arbre secoue la tête.

Passe le dos d'une main devant les yeux d'un geste sec.

Mais les yeux ne le sont pas.

La main tendue du blond touche un côté du visage avant de prendre le brun par le cou.

Pour l'attirer à lui d'un geste sec.

Un geste néanmoins rempli de douceur.

Un brun qui tremble comme une feuille.

Une sixième goutte dans un cou qui sent bon.

Un cou chaud pour lui qui était glacé jusqu'aux os et qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

**¤**

- Chut… Tu dis des sottises.

- Je passe mon temps à énerver tout le monde… ça fait un an que je viens, ici ça fait trois ans et rien n'avance…

- Chut…

**¤**

_Des bras qui serrent à étouffer._

_Des autres qui enlacent sans écraser,_

_Qui apaisent, réconfortent…_

**¤**

- J'en ai marre… je ne suis pas un bon Mahou. Des gens se battent encore et…

- Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde, Yuuri.

- Je suis là pour ça. Je suis né pour ça.

- Tu es né pour faire au mieux et ShinMakoku ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté, même si les Mazokus ont perdu un peu de leur influence.

- Des gens continuent à mourir.

- Tu vas me dire que dans ton monde les gens ne meurent pas ? Que les gens ne se battent pas pour leurs idéaux, mêmes stupides ? Ton monde serait-il parfait ?

- ... Non, loin de là.

- Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile… et tu n'es pas tout seul.

- Mais c'est moi que l'on déteste quand je me trompe. Et c'est le peuple qui souffre de mes décisions.

- Oui.

- C'est dur…

- Oui, Yuuri. Et cet anniversaire tombe mal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme un bilan pour toi. Et tu ne retiens que les mauvaises choses… Il y en a aussi de très bonnes. Comme notre unité. Comme le fait que j'ai… un second frère.

**¤**

_Des poings qui se crispent avant de se resserrer derrière le dos._

_Une tête au creux d'une épaule qui écoute._

_Des mains fines aux doigts rendus calleux par le maniement de l'épée, qui continuent leurs caresses apaisantes._

_Un corps qui prend la place d'un autre contre un arbre, sans briser l'étreinte._

_Un corps qui se laisse glisser à s'en faire mal au dos, à en déchirer sa veste d'uniforme, pour prendre une position assise._

_Un autre qui se laisse glisser à genoux._

_Une étreinte jamais rompue._

**¤**

- …

- Fêter mon anniversaire est hypocrite. Les bourdes que j'ai pu commettre ont été rattrapées par celui qui est en moi… si je contrôlais la processus je le ferais venir assister à son anniversaire, vu que c'est le meilleur.

- Non, Yuuri.

- Si.

- Non, j'ai dit.

- …

- Tu as des gens qui t'aiment dans les deux mondes. Qui t'aiment toi. Des parents, des amis. Un peuple. Tu le sais mais tu es trop préoccupé pour y penser.

**¤**

_Une révolte._

**¤**

- Les gens d'ici m'aiment à travers lui. Où ils l'aiment à travers moi. C'est lui qui devrait faire la fête.

- Pas seulement. Mais tu as raison sur un point, tu ne devrais pas être le seul.

- …

- C'est autant ton bilan que le sien, par extension, autant ton anniversaire que le sien.

- Je partage déjà mon corps, faut-il que je partage cela aussi ? Rien n'est-il à moi ?

- Je parle de l'anniversaire de ton règne… et tu voulais il y a à peine cinq minutes qu'il assiste…

- Et quand bien même ? C'est toujours lui qui a le beau rôle… le sauveur qui tire "Yuuri Heika" de tous les faux-pas possibles et imaginables. Quand ce ne sont pas Conrad, toi et les autres qui le font…

- Yuuri…

- C'est autant mon anniversaire que le sien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi il ne vient pas signer les papiers à ma place ? Pourquoi il attend que je me déplace avant de faire les choses ? Pourquoi il n'arrange pas tout, tout de suite, qu'on en finisse ?

**¤**

_Le feu se change en glace_

**¤**

- Nous sommes en guerre depuis plus de vingt ans, est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que nous ne sommes pas posé la question ? Tu crois que nous avons trouvé une réponse valable ?

- Pardon Wolfram, je…

- Je me moque de tes excuses. Réponds à la question posée. Tu crois que nous avons trouvé la réponse ?

- … Non…

- Tu as raison. On cherche encore. On se bat et on avance.

- …

- Et depuis toi, depuis toi, Yuuri…

**¤**

_La glace se change en eau._

_Une main qui soulève un menton de l'épaule où il était niché_

_un visage soulevé et des yeux noirs perdus…_

_… dans un regard vert sombre, déterminé_

_Un visage qui essaie de se détourner_

_Une main qui refuse._

**¤**

- …

- … depuis toi, nous faisons de grandes avancées en espérant que cela dure.

- …

- Pour la première fois je peux avoir l'espoir sincère que ce conflit s'arrête. Et cela, ce n'est pas le roi Originel qui nous l'a apporté, c'est toi. Toi et seulement toi. Malgré ton âge et ton impulsivité. Tu me rappelles un peu moi quand j'avais ton âge. Un moi plus idéaliste.

- ...

- Ce que tu portes est lourd et tu t'en sors bien. Il faudra redoubler d'efforts pour que tu t'en sortes _mieux_. Mais tu n'es pas seul, ne l'oublies jamais.

- Oui. Nous sommes _deux_.

- Vous n'êtes qu'_un_, certes. Mais _nous_ sommes une _famille_. Et tu as des amis. Tu m'as appris que l'on n'arrivait à rien tout seul, dans son coin. Que les griefs n'apportaient rien de bon. Tu m'as appris à avancer alors que j'avais l'habitude de marcher dans le noir, aveuglé par ma rage, légitime ou non. Et là, toi, tu es aveuglé par ton autodépréciation systématique. Si seulement tu te voyais comme nous te voyons… comme je te vois…

- …

- Si tu ne sais pas te voir, laisse-moi être tes yeux. Jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à voir par toi-même que tu n'es pas un monstre. Juste un jeune homme au destin hors-norme, dont le défaut est de faire ce qu'il peut et même ce qu'il ne peut pas pour les autres. Le défaut des exigeants. Le défaut des bons rois.

- … même si je foire ?

- Même si tu fais la fête ?

**¤**

_Il avait oublié que les expressions n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes._

_Il allait rectifier._

**¤**

- Non. Même si j'échoue ?

- Même si tu échoues. Echouer une fois ne signifie pas ne pas réessayer. Comme un jeu où l'on perdrait une manche.

- C'est ce que Conrad dirait !

**¤**

_Un regard qui s'assombrit._

_Un sourire triste._

_Un regard confus._

**¤**

- … faut-il que je parle comme Conrad pour t'arracher un sourire ? Peut-être devrais-je te le quérir…

- Non.

**¤**

_Une réponse nette._

**¤**

- …

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voie comme ça.

- Et moi ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Si… mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- ?

- Tu es mon fiancé alors… tu as le droit.

**¤**

_Un sourire aux yeux verts_

_Une expression étrange_

_Un bonheur trop fort, qui fait trop mal_

_Mais la douleur était douce_

**¤**

- Tu as le droit de craquer de temps en temps, tu sais. Tu ne te le permets pas assez souvent.

- …

- Tu as le droit de compter sur nous, sur moi, comme nous comptons sur toi. Nous t'aidons tous. Conrad, Gunther, Gwendal, Mère, Gisela et même Greta de part sa présence.

- _Julia…_

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Rien.

- …

- Fêter mon anniversaire revient à fêter mes échecs et mon impuissance.

- Ainsi que les bonnes choses, Yuuri, ainsi que les bonnes choses… tu es tête de linotte, tu oublies beaucoup. Mais rassures-toi, je serais là pour te le rappeler.

- … A donner raison à ceux qui me craignent. A te donner raison à toi. Je suis une mauviette.

- Depuis quand tu m'écoutes ? Même quand j'ai raison ?

- Oh.

**¤**

_Petit sourire._

_Puis gêne._

_Rougeur aux joues._

_Un brun qui tente de se reculer, semblant se rendre compte où il était depuis quelques temps._

_Un blond qui le retient contre lui, rougissant un peu plus, détournant le regard._

_Un visage contre un cœur._

**¤**

- Reste là. Nous n'avons pas fini de parler. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix.

**¤**

_Un brun qui proteste avant de se laisser aller à la caresse d'une main d'abord hésitante, puis réconfortante dans ses cheveux._

_Un brun qui écoute des battements de cœur calmes, sereins._

_Un brun qui serait prêt à s'endormir…_

**¤**

- C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment envie de m'en aller, là. _Je suis bien._

- …

- Et puis de toutes façons je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais rester alors s'il le faut je ne le fêterais même pas !

- Hmph. Même si tu ne le fêtes pas le jour même, tu le fêteras à ton retour. Tu n'y échapperas pas. Mais à chaque fois que ça n'ira pas… tu pourras toujours venir là.

- Où ça ?

- Là…

**¤**

_Des bras qui resserrent leur étreinte…_

**¤**

- Dis Wolfram ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu me demandais quel cadeau je voulais, tu veux toujours savoir ?

**¤**

_Regard perplexe._

**¤**

- Oui…

- Tu me l'as déjà donné.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu m'as donné un coin pour être moi chez toi.

- Tu l'as toujours eu…

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- …

- …

- Alors tâche de t'en souvenir tête de linotte.

**¤**

_Un baiser sur des cheveux bruns_

_Un cœur qui s'apaise_

_Un dernier mot_

**¤**

- Merci…

**¤**

_Puis le sommeil…_

**¤**

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Recalins au Pingouin !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi

Mithy ¤ celle qui avait dit no fic avant un bail… celle qui parlait ds le vent ? XD ¤


End file.
